marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Richards III (Earth-199999)
Nathaniel Richards / Kang the Conqueror is the main antagonist of the eighth Phase of the MCU and later the tenth and final phase of the MCU. He will be present in 25 films of the MCU, which makes him the the most frequently recurring villain of the MCU. He outperforms Loki, who was in 6 films. History As Harley Keener Harley Keener/Nathaniel Richards III was born in 2001 to Cassandra Keener and Nathaniel Richards II, a descendant of Reed Richards aka Mister Fantastic. His father left the family when he was five. In December 2012, he helped Tony Stark rebuild his Iron Man armor. After Tony "defeated" the Mandarin a year later, Harley began building more and more sophisticated machines including a prototype flying seat. In 2015, he learned that his father Nathaniel died shortly after leaving home nine years prior. Harley supported Tony Stark during the Avengers' Civil War. After the Decimation following Thanos' snap, his mother and sister Tara disappeared into dust, leaving him alone. He contacted Tony Stark for the first time in two years, but he was unavailable. For five years, he locked himself in his garage to create something that would allow them to return, but he failed each attempt. One day, he managed to open a portal and a man in green and purple armor comes out, but he was wounded. Harley looked after him, and the man stayed for a few days and gave him advice for his machines. Before leaving, the man told him that he would become someone powerful and respected. In 2023, he attended Tony's burial. As Iron Lad He became Iron Lad and joined the Young Avengers. As Kang the Conqueror In the fortieth century, Kang conquered the world and rebased Chronotopia, whose capital is Chronopolis, where Kang lived with his wife Ravonna and their children Marcus and Cassandra. As Rama-Tut He then decided to leave the fortieth century to colonize ancient Egypt around 1800 BC and become Pharaoh Rama-Tut, he then met Hutara, who became his second wife and bore him a child: Ramades. But his young son was still too young, he tried to manipulate the mutant En Sabah Nur to become his heir and his successor, but he refused, and Rama-Tut woke the old pharaoh N'Kantu to get rid of him, but the future Apocalypse disposed of him easily. As Phaeder In Sokovia, he met scientist Herbert Wyndham, who was trying to unravel the secrets of evolution. With his knowledge of future technologies, Phaeder taught him a lot. They had a short but intense relationship. As Scarlet Centurion As Noble Kane As Mistery Gryphon As Victor Timely As Merlyn Destiny War After the events of "Avengers: Secret Wars", the Avengers must stop Kang who wants to destroy all useless time lines including the different versions of himself. As Emmet Brown He decided to retire to the Wild West of the nineteenth century to finish his life and met the Marvelous Seven, who were his enemies during the events of "Avengers : Forever". Knowing their past, present, and future, he told them what they needed to know. He also faced the Marvelous Seven, Ka-Zar and Shanna the She-Devil, the Midnight Sons, the Supreme Squadron, the Agents of Atlas, the Invaders, a younger version of Nick Fury, the Black Knight and Hercules. As Immortus In Limbos He is now Kang and has withdrawn from the Multiverse and now lives in solitude without anyone to disturb him in Limbo. Marvels The End ? Personality Since Kang has lived for many centuries and has seen many of his loved ones die, he avoids attaching himself to people and avoid showing his feelings. Powers and Abilities Powers * Increased Lifespan Abilities * Superior-level Intellect * Skilled Combatant * Time Travel Paraphernalia Equipment * Battle Armor Transportation * Floating Seat: '''Kang has a levitating seat that allows him to move without making a single movement. * '''Damocles Base: '''It's an immense sword-shaped orbiting headquarters that Kang uses as a ship and a weapon at a time. ''Weapons'' * '''Multiple Weapons: Kang has an inordinate number of weapons from various eras including medieval weapons, World War II tanks, futuristic weapons, etc. Relationships Family [[Kang's Family Tree (Earth-199999)|''Here is his family tree]] ''Close Family * Nathaniel Richards II and Cassandra Kenner : Parents * Tara Kenner Kang : Sister * An unnamed nephew or niece Children * Marcus Richards or Marcus Keener and Ramades-Tut : Son * Cassandra Richards/Cassandra Keener/Terminatrix II : Daughter Former Lovers * Ravonna Renslayer/Terminatrix : Former Wife * Huntara-Tut : Former Wife * Herbert Edgar Wyndham/High Evolutionary ''Ancestors'' * Red Richards/Mister Fantastic, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Victor Domashev/Doctor Doom, Susan/Invisible Woman and Jonathan Storm/Human Torch: Great Granduncles and grandaunt * Franklin and Mary Storm: Maternal Great-Great Grandparent * Nathaniel and Evelyn Stark Richards: Paternal Great-Great Grandparents * Franklin Richards/Powerhouse, Valeria Richards/Brainstorm and Morgan Stark: Second Cousins * Gary Richards and an unnamed woman: Paternal Grandparents * Erin Richards and an unnamed man: Paternal great-grandparents * Tony Stark/Iron Man: Second Cousin * Howard Stark Jr: Great-great uncle Allies * Council of Kangs * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Herbert Edgar Wyndham/High Evolutionary * Baltag * Anachronauts * Dark Avengers * Masters of Evil * Cabal Enemies * The Avengers * The Fantastic Four * Carelius * The Young Avengers * The Marvelous Seven * Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar, Shanna/Shanna O'Hara and Zabu * The Midnight Sons * The Squadron Supreme * The Agents of Atlas * Nick Fury * Sir Percy of Scandia/The Black Knight * Herakles Panhellenios/Hercules Appearances * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Avengers: Endgame (2019) * Young Avengers (2023) * New Avengers: Secret Invasion (2024) * Young Avengers 2 (2026) * Young Avengers 3 (2029) * The Fantastic Four: Heroes Return (2031) * The Uncanny X-Men: Decimation (2034) * Avengers VS X-Men (2034) * Exiles (2036) * Avengers: Secret Wars (2037) * The Marvelous Seven (2039) * Ka-Zar and Shanna the She-Devil (2039) * The Midnight Sons (2039) * Squadron Supreme (2040) * Agents of Atlas (2040) * The Invaders (2040) * Fury of SHIELD (2041) * Black Knight (2041) * Hercules, the Prince of Power (2041) * Avengers: Forever (2042) * All-New All-Different Avengers (2044) * Avengers: Secret Empire (2046) * 2099 (2048) * Marvels (2048) Notes * Kang lived under a dozen identities during his life and lived many lives. * Although he was born in the early 20th century, Kang lived more than a millennium. * In the comics, Phaeder is an Inhuman and the father of the super-villain Maelstrom. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-199999 Category:Secret Identity Category:Divorced Characters Category:Time Travel Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Humans Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:MCU Villains (Sverus Snape 1998) Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geniuses Category:Combat Masters Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Flight